


Prowling

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: A New Breed [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: When Arthur Maxson shows up in the female sole survivor’s house in the middle of the night, she discovers a new side of him.





	Prowling

The sudden feeling of being watched was enough to jolt her awake. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew it was _something_—something lingering, something watching, something waiting. The urge to sit up was extreme but she was far too nervous and scared, knowing that if it wasn’t just paranoia and something—or some_one_—actually _was_ there, then she’d just be making herself an even bigger target. So, she remained as still as possible, breathing slowly while her eyes were wide open and staring up at the darkness of the ceiling even though she couldn’t see a damn thing.

The feeling never dissipated, however, and she eventually began to think maybe it actually _was_ paranoia; but when she reached for the table lamp beside her bed and flicked on the light, allowing it to illuminate the shadows, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

He sat in the chair in the corner of her room, his massive legs comfortably spread at the knees while his hands were folded across his lower belly. The brown battle coat he usually wore was not on his shoulders but instead draped over the back of the chair, and the black officer’s jumpsuit—the one that was always _very tight_ on him—was unzipped down to about the middle of his chest, allowing dark hair to peek out.

Sole rubbed at her eyes and blinked rapidly, doing whatever might work so her brain would tell her eyes to stop imagining things—or was it the other way around? But he was still there after each attempt, staring at her with a hungry look—and when a man had that sort of look in the middle of the night, it was usually only for one thing.

_Especially_ when that man traveled across the entire Commonwealth and appeared in your bedroom while you were sleeping.

“Elder Maxson?” she questioned with furrowed eyebrows, though her voice broke.

“Sole,” he greeted far too casually for someone who just broke into a woman’s house in the dark. Was his voice deeper than usual? Huskier? It sounded _good_.

“I, uh…” the vault dweller glanced around for a second—where were his escorts? The soldiers? And how the hell did she not wake up to the sound of a goddamn vertibird? “What are you doing here?” she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

But he didn’t answer at first and instead his eyes dropped just enough to look at where her collarbone was showing, the shirt she wore being far too big for her. Sole flushed and felt a coiling in her gut—the damn Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel was in her house eyeing her, after all—but that was when he took a deep inhale through his nose, his eyes closing momentarily as he did.

Wait, what?

“Sole,” he repeated, returning his gaze to her; she clutched the sheets in her hands. “Tonight is…” he paused, seeming to search for the words, “Tonight is a full moon.”

“Uh… okay?”

But he still struggled with the words and that only made her more nervous. The charismatic Elder didn’t know what to say? Well, fuck.

“During this type of moon—no,” he cut himself off, cursing beneath his breath as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, glaring down at the floor. More of his chest showed and she couldn’t help but drop her eyes to it—and then he took in another inhale. What the _fuck_ was happening?

“Elder, did you come to talk, or…?” she asked, her voice quiet.

“No,” he said calmly with a shake of his head before bringing himself to stand.

Arthur moved over to her slowly, prowling like a predator on the hunt, though there wasn’t even much of a distance for him to prowl between where he’d been sitting and her bed, anyway. Still, Sole’s breath caught in her throat as he reached the edge of the mattress, now standing beside her. She stared up at those bright blue eyes, her hands clutching the sheets tightly; but she couldn’t help the arousal that was rising in her belly and pooling between her thighs.

“Then… what did you…” she started to ask, but when he shifted, her eyes slowly dropped to his groin—which was conveniently now very close to her face—and spotted how his erection was straining against his jumpsuit, “Oh.”

The Elder was breathing slightly heavy, as if he’d done some small, strenuous activity, and it was almost making _her_ do the same thing. Or maybe it was his _smell_ that was making her pant, drawing her in—musky and filled with testosterone and making between her legs _ache_ with _need_.

Arthur slowly got onto the bed, moving so he was on his hands and knees above her and she was lying on her back beneath him. She was silent, staring up at him with furrowed eyebrows until he finally leaned down and pushed their lips together; she made a small, shocked noise into the kiss but returned it, nonetheless.

After all, if such a powerful man traveled across the entire Commonwealth—alone—specifically to fuck her, then how could she say no? He was fucking _delicious,_ anyway.

His tongue pushed into her mouth, seeking hers while her hands rose, one going to his jaw and threading her fingers into his beard, drawing a sound that was almost a _purr_ from deep in his chest, while the other went to his shoulder. He pushed the blanket off her so it was no longer a barrier between them and then shifted one of his legs, his knee nudging her thighs apart. Sole spread her legs for him, allowing him to slot himself between her thighs before he lowered his body so his groin was pressed against her own and she could feel just how fucking _hard_ he was.

She made a soft moan against his lips and one of his hands slid down to the outside of her thigh, calloused fingers rubbing along the skin and slipping beneath the long shirt she wore to rest on her bare side. But he broke the kiss after a moment and moved his lips to her neck, the coarse hairs of his beard tickling her skin as he kissed and nipped her throat.

“Fuck,” she breathed as she tipped her head back for him, baring her throat, “I never thought this would ever happen, if I’m being honest.”

“I’ve been waiting for months,” he mumbled against her, nipping her pulse point.

“What? Months?” Sole’s eyebrows furrowed but she gasped when he trailed kisses down to where her shoulder met her neck and then bit into the crook. “Why wouldn’t you approach me sooner?”

“Mm.” His tongue dragged along the spot he just bit before he placed a few more kisses there. “Wasn’t the right time. Now it is,” he said simply.

That… made no sense. What could have made it the right time? Nothing had changed in their mission recently. Not really.

“What—_fuck_—makes this the right time?”

“Full moon,” he growled against her, “Plus, you stopped your monthly bleeding yesterday.”

“Wait, wh—”

Arthur bit her collarbone and she moaned loudly, her back arching so she pushed up into him, making her completely forget about what she was just about to say. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and tugging it off quickly and throwing it to the side. He then returned his lips to her collarbone before he reached down and started tugging her underwear off, tossing that away, too. And finally, he started pulling off his own clothing.

His movements were becoming more impatient, however, and from how eager he seemed to be, she was starting to worry he was about to take it way too fast, but once he started kissing and nipping down her body while he finished removing the rest of his own clothing, she breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur grunted in question at it.

“I thought you were about to start fucking me right then and there,” she admitted with a slight laugh as if she found the idea humorous rather than horrifying.

“Mm.” The Elder dragged his tongue along one of her nipples, making it harden. “Wouldn’t fit.”

“It wouldn’t wh—” But his teeth clamped around the peaked bud and he tugged, making her cry out and arch her back so her chest pushed into him again. He seemed to have a habit of making her stop asking questions after saying some really startling shit.

One of Sole’s hands then went to his hair, threading her fingers into the longer strands on top as he continued his path downward, trailing more bites and kisses until he reached her groin. The Elder pushed her legs further apart, pinning her thighs against the bed so she was spread open for him; he then dragged the flat of his tongue up her folds, coaxing a shudder and moan from her.

He took in another inhale but this time his face was right next to her cunt, and as weird as that was, it still managed to turn her on even more. One of his hands lifted off her thigh and two fingers rubbed against her clit before sliding down and dipping into her pussy; considering she was already soaked, there was nearly no resistance. But he immediately searched for that bundle of nerves hidden inside her and was quick to find it, poking and prodding with the tips of his fingers while his mouth went to her clit and sucked the nub between his lips, flicking his tongue against it. Sole gasped and the Elder growled in response, a noise that emitted from deep in his chest—which probably would have made her panic in any other circumstance, but he was doing some really nice work between her legs right now—and vibrated against her clit; she couldn’t help but shudder.

“Oh, fuck. That’s so good.”

“Mm.” The noise he made was almost a _laugh_ and she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

“It’s not funny, shut up,” she huffed, her legs trembling as he pushed a third finger into her, then crooked all three and rubbed the pads against the sensitive spot inside her. That sent her flying over the edge—back arched, screaming, and coming fucking _hard_. 

When she finally came down from the high of her orgasm, she didn’t even get a chance to relax before Arthur pulled away, putting a hand on her hip and flipping her onto her stomach. He then pulled her ass into the air, but she didn’t even have the strength to push herself up onto her hands yet, so instead, she just kept her chest on the mattress, ass raised and offered to him like a prize.

A prize he greedily devoured.

The vault dweller felt his tongue between her thighs again, but this time it was different—_very different._ It was longer, flatter, and had a firmer texture; but just as she was about to question what the hell was going on, that _very long_ tongue pushed right inside her, lapping up her cum. Sole gasped but pulled away from him because she was so damn _sensitive,_ only to be nipped by sharp teeth on her outer labia like she was being punished.

Wait, sharp teeth? What the _fuck_?

“Arthur—” she began and went to turn around to question him, but a large hand was pushed onto the side of her face, holding her head down so she couldn’t move at all. Three fingers slipped back into her cunt again, but only for a moment, before pulling back out—and then they were in front of her face.

“Open,” he ordered; his voice was still that low, husky tone, and it was definitely _doing something_ to her. She obeyed and parted her lips, allowing him to slide all three into her mouth and press them against her tongue. “Now close your mouth and suck.” And she did, but just as she started sucking, she felt… something. His fingers felt like they were changing inside her mouth, and soon, three pinpricks were poking into the top of her tongue.

Sole’s eyes grew wide and she went to pull away, but Arthur’s palm shifted so it was pressed against the underside of her jaw, keeping his fingers in place and her head from moving away. He then leaned forward, curving his body against her back—and that’s when she felt it: fur.

Fucking. Fur.

“No, no,” he growled, but it didn’t sound threatening or angry. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Sole’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to look at him from the corner of her eye, but with both his hands holding her head still, she could only see a dark, blurry mass above her. Since she couldn’t speak, she instead made a small noise that almost sounded like a whimper, but whether it was from the panic or in an attempt to question what the fuck was happening, she had no idea anymore.

“Mm. I told you it was a full moon, did I not?” he asked.

The vaultie thought about it for a moment before nodding her head in confirmation. He did tell her but what did that have to do with anything? But he dragged his tongue along her shoulder after she nodded her head; it made her shiver.

”And if I was going to hurt you, I probably would have done it by now since I’ve had you in extremely compromising positions, correct?”

She nodded again and he licked her shoulder once more. Was he rewarding her with that?

“Are you going to scream if I let you go?” Sole shook her head at that and he, once again, licked her shoulder. “Good girl,” he crooned before removing his fingers from her mouth and releasing her jaw—but the hand on the side of her face stayed.

She was quiet for a long moment and he remained completely still, his body still curved against her back. However, once she realized there was something… well, long and slick and slightly sticky pressing into the meat on the inside of her thigh, she felt a rush of heat run through her.

Arthur took a deep inhale through his nose like he had earlier. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

She hesitated, unsure of the answer to his question yet. “… Will it hurt?”

“Mm. At the beginning, yes, but mostly because you haven’t had sex in a long time.” She went to protest because how the _fuck_ did he know that, but the feeling of his free hand slowly sliding down her side, then her belly, until his fingers brushed against her clit was enough to shut her up. “And then again at the end. But so long as you do as I say, it shouldn’t hurt very badly.”

That… wasn’t promising, but it still sent a wave of heat through her. And when he took in another inhale, this time against her hair, she bit her lower lip. “Are you… smelling me?”

“Yes,” he replied with a deep chuckle, pressing a cold nose into the back of her neck that made her startle, “The scent of your arousal is… intoxicating. And I can smell how fertile you are.”

She crinkled her nose at that. “What are you?”

“A werebeast.”

“Like a werewolf?”

“Perhaps. I am uncertain if that’s what we were called during your time.” His hand had slid away from her clit after brushing his fingers against it before but was now sliding back there again; but this time, he just barely dragged his claws along the lips, making her gasp and buck forward. “Now, I ask again, do you want me to leave?”

Sole hesitated once more but shook her head after a moment, apparently having settled on fucking a werewolf.

Arthur planted a hand on the bed near her face and her eyes flicked to it, seeing its human-like features—it would have looked like a regular human’s hand if it wasn’t covered in dark brown fur and had long claws for nails; oh, and if it wasn’t much larger than a human’s hand, too. But she didn’t get to focus on that for long as she felt something press against her cunt—that long and slick and slightly sticky thing that was originally prodding the inside of her thigh now having moved between her legs, pushing a couple times before sinking in. Sole’s eyes went wide and she let out a small, pained noise before sucking in a hiss of air between her teeth. The burning sensation of the stretch was almost overwhelming as Arthur filled her.

But she felt sharp teeth bite the back of her neck—though not enough to break the skin—before that long tongue lapped at the spot he bit. “Try to relax.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have a werewolf twice your size mounting you from behind.”

He let out another deep chuckle that vibrated into her back before his hand slipped between her thighs again, this time rubbing her clit in quick circles. Sole jolted a bit before softly sighing, her body relaxing beneath him from the stimulation; but he remained still, fingers rubbing her clit and bringing her close to climax. And just as she was about to tip over that edge, his hips pulled out slowly before bucking back in, the head of his cock rubbing against that bundle of nerves inside her. It sent her straight over and she moaned loudly, coming around him.

“Oh, my god,” she panted, her cunt pulsing.

“Mm. I knew you’d enjoy this,” he growled against her ear as he slowly pulled out again before pushing back in hard.

“Shut up,” she huffed after regaining herself from the second time he bucked.

He laughed before pulling both hands away from her—the one on the side of her face and the one on her clit—and instead put them on her hips and dug his claws into the skin as he started thrusting fast and hard. Sole shuddered beneath him, moaning at the feel of something so _thick_ moving in and out the way it was. The tip of his cock shoved against her cervix every few thrusts and every time it did, she nearly yelped.

“Oh, fuck, Arthur,” she moaned, her body almost trembling beneath him. She could hear him panting behind her, though it didn’t sound human—and maybe the mere idea of being fucked by a werewolf was enough to push her close to coming again.

One of the Elder’s hands slid up her back, claws dragging along her skin and making her shudder, and _that_ was what sent her toppling over the edge again. She came around him as she gripped the bedsheets, and she heard him moan from how tight her cunt was squeezing him during her orgasm.

But he didn’t let up and instead kept pounding into her, having shifted a bit so he could slam against her cervix over and over and draw that same noise from her each time. One of her hands went back to his thigh, grabbing onto the fur there as he kept thrusting like she was using it to ground herself, but he growled and yanked her hand away by the wrist, pushing it back toward the head of the bed.

Why didn’t he want her touching him?

Sole grasped the blanket again before turning a bit, trying to see him and even managing to catch a glimpse of some of his face—dark brown fur, those same bright blue eyes, a fucking _muzzle_, and still those familiar scars across his face—before she felt his hand on the side of her head again, pushing her back down into the bed and holding her there.

“Stay,” he growled, and this time it sounded more threatening. His hips snapped against her ass harder at the same time, making her yelp, but that only pushed her closer to coming yet again. But that was when she felt something larger than his cock trying to force its way into her with each thrust.

That was worrisome; she didn’t think she could stretch any more.

“Arthur—” she breathed, but he just dug his claws into the side of her head and face, breaking the skin enough to make her bleed slightly and bring out another moan from how intense it was.

“Relax, Sole,” he growled, “I’m going to breed you.”

“You’re going to wha—” His hips snapped against her ass harder, making her yelp once more; whatever it was that kept hitting her entrance was furiously trying to get in. Arthur shifted a bit behind her, using his thigh to push her legs further apart before he leaned forward again, his body curved along her back. The hand on the side of her face remained there with his claws still dug into her skin, but his free hand went to her shoulder, fingers curling around the bone as he gripped and dug his claws in there, too. She reached one hand up to wrap her own fingers around his wrist that was at her shoulder. 

A long tongue dragged along the back of her neck, sending a shiver up her spine as he kept thrusting against her—and the lick must have made her relax because when she did, his body violently surged forward against her ass with a few more thrusts, the hand on her shoulder pulling her back against him in the process, before that thicker base was finally shoved in. Sole yelped and squeezed his wrist and the sheets in her fists, feeling that thicker base _swell_ inside her, stretching her cunt beyond limits she didn’t even know she had. She tried to pull her hips away, but it just made her cry out in pain, as if whatever had just forced its way into her was actually _stuck_ in her.

But Arthur put more of his weight on her back, keeping her from moving. The hand that was on the side of her face moved off, a few drops of blood then slipping down her cheek from when he’d started digging his claws in; but he slipped his fingers between her legs, rubbing slow circles on her clit. “Relax.”

“What the fuck is that!?” she asked between panting breaths.

“My knot.”

“Your what!?”

Arthur bit the back of her neck gently before licking the same spot, as if trying to comfort her—and damn if it didn’t help. When she wasn’t trying to squirm anymore, he relieved some of his weight from her back by putting more of it on the hand he had placed on the bed, but he continued rubbing her clit in slow circles. “It ties us together so none of my cum spills out of you. It gives us a better chance at breeding.”

“Wait, what? Breeding? Are you—”

“I’ve been tracking your bleeding cycles since you stepped aboard the Prydwen.” He dragged his tongue from one shoulder blade to the other. “As I said, I know it ended yesterday, which means you’re at your most fertile right now. And since there was a full moon tonight, I just couldn’t pass up the chance to finally breed you.”

“Oh, god. This can’t be happening.”

“I need an heir and you’re prewar. We both have strong genetics, Sole, and that means we’d have strong, healthy cubs.”

“Oh, fuck, Arthur.”

“We will. I have all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back for updates on more werewolf companion one shots.
> 
> See my profile on where and how you can make requests.


End file.
